


Советчики

by Chirsine



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chirsine/pseuds/Chirsine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кейго хочет признаться Тацки в любви, но не знает — как</p>
            </blockquote>





	Советчики

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву-2013 на Diary.ru

Никто не знает, что у Арисавы Тацки есть тайный поклонник. Даже она сама.

А Кейго, на самом деле, не против, если бы о нем узнали.

Хотя бы она сама.

И желательно как-нибудь не от него, а случайно. Ненароком. А потом бы еще успела успокоиться, все обдумать и принять решение в его пользу.

Потому что признаться в открытую Кейго отчаянно не позволяют страх, смущение и инстинкт самосохранения. Он жить хочет — без корсета, фиксирующего сломанный позвоночник, и без гипсовых лубков на руках.

Опыта ухаживаний у Кейго нет, а рассказать друзьям, что он пускает слюни на Арисаву Тацки, — равносильно самоубийству в особо извращенной форме. Или Иноуэ случайно сболтнет, или Мидзуиро — намеренно. Или Чад красноречиво промолчит, и можно уже ничего и не говорить.

Или при Ичиго так сильно захочется сделать какую-нибудь героическую глупость, что Кейго сам рванет признаваться.

Но идти больше не к кому.

Если спрашивать сестру, выйдет еще хуже: Кейго до сих пор стыдно перед теми шинигами, которые собирались квартироваться у них дома.

— Сильные женщины любят мягких и послушных, — делится Мидзуиро, когда Кейго всеми правдами, неправдами и страшными намеками просит его совета.

Мидзуиро — единственный, кто еще со средней школы водит за собой целые вереницы поклонниц. Но он любит девушек постарше, и с ними каждый раз работает его коронный прием «состроить умильную мордаху». А Тацки просто пошлет Кейго и еще ускоряющего пинка отвесит, если он решит сыграть в беспомощного младшего братика.

— Приготовь что-нибудь вкусненькое, — сразу отвечает Иноуэ. — Или, если хочешь, я могу помочь.

Сам Кейго готовить не умеет, зато в курсе, что Тацки с Иноуэ — давние подруги. И наверняка не раз устраивали ночные посиделки, так что Тацки точно знакома с адской кухней, от одного запаха которой у всей школы крутит животы.

А вот Кейго не уверен, что хочет иметь дело с последствиями такого обеда.

— Сделай что-нибудь героическое, — после долгих раздумий выдает Чад. — Спаси попугайчика.

И замолкает.

На попугайчиков у Чада монополия еще с первого класса старшей школы, а со спасением котят у Кейго сплошные провалы: то зашугать и посадить повыше на дерево не удается, то Тацки возвращается из клуба слишком поздно, и кот успевает благополучно свалить домой. То сам Кейго, репетируя героического спасателя, сорвется с ветки, свалится и отобьет что-нибудь. Или случайно влезет так высоко, что спасать нужно будет уже его самого.

— Я-то откуда знаю? — Ичиго пожимает плечами, а сам в руках мнет пустую картонную коробочку из-под сока.

Он играет сразу по-крупному: спасает от монстров девиц и целые миры, куда там попугайчикам с котятами.

Кейго тягаться с ним бесполезно — не тот уровень. Особенно после того, как Ичиго и его самого спас от разгулявшейся на районе уличной банды. Но Кейго — не девица, и поэтому в глубине души до сих пор обидно. Больно и от синяков, и от уязвленной гордости.

Выходит, он даже не сможет защитить Тацки, если что-нибудь случится.

Апогей бесполезности.

— Да иди уже и скажи ей! — не выдерживает сестра, когда Кейго, третий день оглашающий дом горестными вздохами, опять отказывается от ужина. — И для кого я тут готовлю? А ну прекращай голодовку! Совсем охренел.

Целительный подзатыльник наводит Кейго на мысль, что не так уж он и бесполезен: хотя бы сможет подставиться под удар и прикрыть Тацки, пока она будет разбираться со вторым противником.

После целой ночи размышлений Кейго решает, что, да, интеллектом перед Тацки блеснуть не выйдет. И из самой задницы в рейтинге учащихся из-за пары выученных уроков он не поднимется.

И великим спортсменом за пару занятий в клубе тоже не станет. Да его и не возьмут. А времени на тренировки у него нет: выпускной класс, еще немного — и все они разбегутся, не оставив друг другу даже адресов электронной почты.

Тацки-то ему точно не оставит.

За завтраком Кейго краем уха вслушивается в сестринский треп по телефону. Конечно, о нем. Конечно, о наконец-то дозревшем до девушек маленьком братце.

— Просто сделай ей что-нибудь приятное, — наседает сестра. — И возьми себя в руки! Знаю я, что у вас, парней, означают так масляно поблескивающие глаза!

От следующей затрещины Кейго уворачивается, и это придает ему оптимизма. День начинается хорошо: впереди маячат спины Тацки и Иноуэ, Ичиго решил забить и проспать, и даже Исиды с Чадом нигде нет.

Редкая удача.

Все так хорошо, что Кейго собирается с духом. Была не была! И, сделав успокаивающий вдох-выдох, быстрым шагом направляется за ними.

Нет, зря он решил подойти к Тацки со спины.

И за ремень сумки потянуть, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание, — тоже зря.

И вообще какого-то черта появился на этом свете, таскается тут за Тацки, вот дурак-то.

Небо с асфальтом мгновенно меняются местами, подбородок и заломленная рука взрываются болью. И Кейго в какой-то момент даже кажется, что он видит свою смерть: того ухмыляющегося лысого шинигами, который собирался у них квартироваться, и по которому до сих пор пускает слюни сестра.

Острая коленка Тацки больно впивается между лопаток. Еще немного подержав его так, она отпускает.

— Асано, ты совсем больной? — подозрительно спрашивает Тацки, дождавшись, пока он поднимет взгляд, отряхнется и сядет. — Я же тебя чуть не вырубила.

Кейго на нее смотрит волком.

Какие тут, к черту, признания в любви — после такого провала весь настрой испорчен.

А Тацки непонимающе хмурится, кривит губы и явно чего-то от него ждет.

— Ну? Асано?

Иноуэ, похихикав в кулачок, подходит к ней и торопливо что-то нашептывает, стрельнув пару раз глазами в сторону Кейго.

Тацки вспыхивает до корней волос и нервно поправляет юбку. А потом подает ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться. И, как следует стиснув ладонь Кейго в своей, вздергивает его с земли.

Его все еще мелко трясет от пережитого ужаса, неприятно ноет содранный подбородок, и побаливает рука. Кейго так отвлекается на остаточные впечатления от неудавшегося признания, что не сразу соображает, в чем дело, когда ему в руки пихают школьную сумку.

Пунцовая от смущения Тацки отводит глаза и неразборчиво произносит:

— На, неси, раз уж так хотел!


End file.
